Human Union
This is a Maverick Article The Human Union are a human faction which developed independently from the UEG and UNSC forces of Earth and the Sol system. There is extensive speculation as to how this group of humans came to inhabit their homeworld of Taro due to even the surviving populations of the ancient human empire being gone prior to the firing of the halo array and any colony before hand would have been wiped out and not reseeded by forerunner key ships. In addition following the defeat at the hands of the forerunners survivors of the ancient human empire sought not to begin again but focused heavily on preparing and leaving behind useful tools for the humans who would have been devolved by the forerunners as punishment. Once this pre-staging was complete and their many installations were locked away into slip space the surviving ancient human population disapeared. Taro Taro is located on the far side of the Milky Way galaxy almost completely opposite of Earth's location. Orbiting a K-type main sequence star called Parvus. The terrestial world of Taro was colder than Earth and had a mass of 1.1 that of Earth. Human History At a point in history similar to Earths timeline of the early 21st century siezmic activity dramatically increased which culminated in a dramatic tectonic and planetary shift of the magnetic field, Taros poles moved rapidly and the planet experienced devestating earthquakes and tsunamis wrecking civilization. The surviving nations began rapidly regrouping or reforming and attempted to establish a form of stability in the new world. Largely unaffected regions of the planet included those which were home to unstable countries or pirate states which surged outward into the ruined Taro, ruling the seas. For a time Taro's surviving countries were united under the T-Ring an organization originally designed to combat terrorism and conduct humanitarian aid and military join exercises now acted as the leading platform against the piracy across the globe. Once this era was over however the T-ring fell apart as aggressive nations scrambled to claim the lands of the former pirate nations and seize control of their geography advantage. From this Two factions arose, the Taro Union and the Empire of Taro. The resalting war was halted only once Union forces were able to gain technological superiority and orbitally bombard Imperial capitols while conducting raids on known nuclear launch sites within the Empire whom was threatening nuclear bombardment. The Taro Union became the global government force for the planet and human inhabitants. It is at this time that Taro institutes a new Calender and marks the first year of United Taro era approximately 55 years after the Taro Cataclysm event. Dabus and Inner Solar system colonization. Prior to the cataclysmic events on Taro over 100 years ago, humanity had established a colony on Dabus, a desert world closer to the sun with a toxic atmosphere, which had reached a population of 3,000 over the last century of isolation from Taro. The colony was assumed lost and when Taro Union colonists arrived in 50 U.T. And found the colony still active it lead to a handful of emotions from both sides. The relations with the Dabusians soured immediately as they had good reasoned resentment towards Taro who abandoned them on a hostile planet dependent on Taro for resources. Meanwhile the Taro Union sought to have the Dabusians join the Union and contribute to the newfound united humanity manifest destiny. This lead to conflicts with the Dabusians and eventually a war After years of terrorist activity and law enforcement of the Union colony clashing with the gangs and terrorist groups of Dabus. The Dabus war lasted five years and ended with the formation of the Human Union which combined the Dabus and Taro peoples and prepared the Union for its eventual colonization beyond Taro. The Dabus war also jump started starship technology and a space navy known as Space Fleet. Even though peace had been reached the Dabusians harbored heavy resentment towards the Union and viewed it as an Empire. First Contact, Dabusian Insurgency, Knight program Upon discovering faster than light travel in 61 U.T. the Human Union set out into the wilds of space discovering Lentus in the following year. Lentus was a wild a formidable planet and the Union was proving themselves to be determined to tame the cosmos. In 75 U.T. A damaged alien star ship crashed onto the planet and the science team sent aboard incidentally triggered a first contact war with the Scorpionum. Simultaneously tensions on Dabus were escalating again and in the passed year Union star eight union star ships were stolen during a coup which could not be directly linked to Dabusian groups. To counter both conflicts the Union initiated the Knight program. A super soldier program designed to turn the tide of the conflict. An exhausted Union was eventually forced to surrender the planet to the Scorpionum and retreat to Dabus to fight off a resurgent Dabusian force which had sieged the planet. Both conflicts ended when Scorpionum ships arrived and attacked Dabus, the Union and Dabusians allied forces to combat the Scorpionum who were forced to retreat into unknown space. The Human Union Recognized the Dabusian kingdom more independentry after this point and while a part of the Union the Dabusians had rights to half the planet and governed themselves Independently of the Union. The treaty also sanctified joint efforts to terraform the planet into a more habitable place for both peoples. (90 U.T.) The Knights went on to establish themselves as a military security and intelligence branch under Bishop the Unions intelligence and security department. Knights were sent into deep space to sabotage and conduct espionage on the Scorpionum and ensure they would be unable to return as a legitimate threat. Wraith Corps Since the Scorpionum fleets had arrived to Lentus largely damaged it was theorized they were involved in a two front war or suffered from a disaster of some kind which weakened their forces. Bishop used this intelligence to push for increased military development and to established technologies appropriate for space boarders of human territory. One of the technologies gleamed from this technological rush was Wraith technology and the ability to use interdimensional space to conduct recon and espionage missions and monitor edges of human space and if needed act as a countermeasure to future attacks. (95 U.T.) Lumoner Empire, Union-Scorpionum Alliance. In 110 U.T. The union had re shaped its space Fleet into a mighty armada not to be trifled with. Its infantry was skilled and technologically equipped soldiers who had been battle tested and battle hardened. When the Union using the Wraith technology discovered the Lumoner Empire and interviewed hostages of the Scorpionum confirmed the Lumoners were indeed the civilization responsible for their weakened state upon arrival at Lentus it was later revealed that the Lumoner Empire had enslaved the Scorpionum for many centuries before a coup had lead to their arrival at Lentus. The Union began preparing for the ensuring war once the Lumoners stretched into their area of space and began spying on their ship routes and tactics. Meanwhile the Union attempted to barter a deal with the Scorpionum in exchange for tactical and intelligence on the Lumoner which might aid the union against them. The Scorpionum instead challenged that if the Union built the Scorpionum fleets that they would support the union in the war against the Lumoner Empire. 113 U.T. Joint training exercises between space fleet and infantry forces of the Union and Scorpionum begin. Lumoner Empire Assault on Conquest In 115 U.T. The Lumoner Empire became aware of the Unions ability to track their networks and while they could not understand how they were doing it a rush began happening to improve cyber security and hunt for this threat. When the Lumoner Empire found Conquest, the outermost Union world used as a military capitol and testing site for experimental technologies and tactics, the union knew they were coming and prepared for a peaceful meeting with a fleet of Wraiths on standby to engage. First contact with the Lumoners involved orbital bombardment and immediate engagement by Wraith forces who obliterated the small Lumoner battle group. It was noted by the scorpionum that the force present at Conquest was minuscule compared to the size of Lumoner fleets and war power. Two days later and invasion fleet arrived and wiped Conquest off the map. The Lumoner Empire and Union/Scoprionum joint forces waged war for two decades culminating in Two major battle, the invasion of Earth and the Destruction of the Lumoner homeworld Genm. Subsequently Forcing a formal surrender by the new leadership established By the Lumoner. 134 U.T. Federation The Union and Scorpionum entered a formal military alliance known as the IJDP (interspecies joint defense platform) commonly referred to as the 'platform' which ensured they would work together to defend against aggressive factions. Over the years the Union and Scorpionum victory over the Lumoners allowed them to influence their recovery and helped institute a democracy eventually leading to the establishment of the Lumoner Republic which would later join the Platform in 180 U.T. Installation 02 While the Union had found some forerunner artifacts on some of its colonies nothing compared to the discovery of coordinates to installation 02. Upon arrival the Union was intercepted by a larger Siharthan cruiser, severely damaged, a meeting between the two forces revealed the ring had an outbreak of some bioligcal weapon and that containment efforts were nearly futile. In exchange for military support the Siharthans agreed to share the ring world with the Union. It quickly became clear that the flood needed to be eradicated. The Union called upon the Platform to aid in containing the flood threat. Joint task force surface teams went to the surface afterward and faught seemingly endless hordes of flood. This engagement lasted months and solidified a strong military bond between the factions. Installation 02 was eventually vented to space and sterilized. Sentinel forces did engage the Union forces as well and the combined forces eventually destroyed the monitor of the installation and seized control of the rings defenses with the first order of business being to eradicate any remaining flood storage or research facilities On the ring. 200 U.T. Systems Coalition Following the Installation 02 Compaign the Union, Scorpionum, Lumoner, and Siharthans formed the Systems Caolition. A military alliance and agreement for mutual defense, support, and development. Category:Maverick Universe Category:Michael.Dreams